


Voltron wars: Snippets/Scenes

by Aurora_Mandeville



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kallura Positivity Day 2018, Star Wars AU, kallura, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Mandeville/pseuds/Aurora_Mandeville
Summary: Three scenes from a WIP based on Star Wars. It will be a trilogy, the first one, Attack of the Galra, will be pretty much the prequels rolled into one, the second one, Hope of the Universe, will be most like A New Hope and Rogue One, while the third one , Return of the Alteans, will be mostly Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi





	Voltron wars: Snippets/Scenes

**Scene from** **_Attack of the Galra_ **

 

“Oh Keith, I’m so sorry,” said Allura, placing her hand gently on Keith’s shoulder. 

Keith passed his fingers over the name of his father on the tombstone. “At least he died doing something he cared about.” Keith’s voice began to crack. 

“He died a hero, Keith. And . . . I’m beginning to see where you get it from.” 

Keith glanced at Allura in surprise. “What do you mean?” 

“I can see that not only did you learn how to be a hero from Shiro, it’s apparently something your father gave you too.” Allura put her hands on either side of his face. 

“Princess,” he whispered. 

“It’s just one of the many things that I, I . . . admire about you. And, I just want you to know, I’m here for you,” said Allura as she brought her face closer to his. 

“Princess, I . . . I don’t think this is exactly . . .” Her lips met his, and his body relaxed as his eyes closed. His hands promptly went to her face, one went to the back of her neck while the other traced her jaw. They pulled back ever so slowly, not really wanting to end the kiss, but Keith wanted to say something. “Thank you, Princess.”

“You’re welcome.” Allura smiled as she brought him in for another kiss. 

“Princess! Keith!” 

The two rose from the ground as Coran paused to catch his breath. 

“Coran?” asked Allura. 

“We have an incoming message from Shiro. He says he’s found important information on Naxzela!” 

“What?” exclaimed Keith and Allura. The three raced back to the ship. There, on the console, stood a miniature hologram of Shiro. 

“Keith, Princess! What are you doing on Earth?” 

“Well, I, uh . . .” 

“I wanted to meet Keith’s father,” said Allura. “But, apparently we were too late.” 

“Oh no. I’m so sorry Keith.” 

“Thanks Shiro. What did you find on Naxzela?” 

“A lot. I need you to relay my message to the Blades of Marmora. We’re going to have to act fast.” 

“Right, I’m recording you now,” said Keith as he pushed a button on the console. 

“But, what did you find?” said Allura. 

“A Galra named Sendak is behind all of this.” 

“Wait, wasn’t Sendak one of the top Blades?” 

Shiro nodded. “Apparently he’s turned against us. There’s more. It sounds like he’s working for someone else.” 

“Someone else?” 

“Who?” asked Allura. 

Shiro shrugged. “I don’t know, I’ve only heard references to a boss, and it wasn’t directed at Sendak. Sendak is merely in charge of building an army of Galran robots, ships, and weapons.” 

“What?” exclaimed the three. 

Shiron nodded sadly. “Seems to me like they’re preparing for war. For whom, I don’t know. But it sounds like it’s going to be directed at the rest of the universe.” 

“We have to put a stop to this,” said Keith. 

“Exactly why I need you to send this to the Blades. We must take action immediately. I’ll stay here and do what damage I can until reinforcements arrive.” 

“We’re the closest ones to you. We’ll be there in two vargas.” 

“No, your mission is to protect the Princess at all costs. We can’t put her life at risk.” 

Keith closed his eyes for a brief moment. “Fine. But if something goes wrong, I’m coming after you.” 

“I know. Now . . .” An explosion interrupted him. Shiro quickly ignited his lightsaber.

“Shiro!” shouted Keith as a few robots entered the hologram, firing. Shiro blocked many of the shots, sending some back and slicing through robots. A shot hit him, and he fell forward. Allura placed her hands over her mouth as she gasped. Keith could only watch as panic began to fill his chest. 

“I hope you didn’t kill him,” said a voice from the hologram as a Galra entered the room. 

“No sir, our guns were set to stun, as ordered,” said a robot. 

“Good, bring him in for questioning,” said the Galra, right before the hologram shut off. 

 

**Scene from** **_Hope of the Universe_ **

 

“Hey guys, this is Lance, he’s the pilot of the Kaltenecker.” 

A dark-haired, blue-eyed guy stood up from the table and gave them a smirk. He gave Pidge a wink. “Well hello there. Hunk here says you need a fast ship and an amazing pilot to get you to . . . wherever it is you need to go,” he said. 

“We need to get to Altea as fast as possible,” began Shiro, but Lance put up his hand. 

“Yes, yes, we need to talk money.” 

“Uh, I don’t have anything,” said Matt, glancing worriedly at Shiro. 

“Neither do I” said Pidge. 

“Oh, that’s alright, you can pay me with kisses,” said Lance with a wink. 

Pidge grumbled before stomping on Lance’s foot. Lance yelped. “That’s all you’re going to get if you don’t bring us,” she muttered as she glared at him. 

“Alright. Listen, I can’t give you everything I have, but here’s what we’ll do. I will pay you two thousand now, and eleven thousand when we get to Altea.”

Hunk’s, Matt’s and Pidge’s mouths opened in shock as they glanced at Shiro. Lance’s did as well, but he quickly snapped his mouth shut as he gulped. 

Lance glanced between them. “Something tells me your friends didn’t know you have that much.” 

“No, I had to keep my ties to Altea a secret from everyone on Earth. Now, will you take us there?” 

“If you’re offering that much? Oh yeah! The Kaltenecker is at your service,” said Lance with a bow. 

“Good. How soon can we leave?” 

“We can leave in half an hour. Hunk wanted to do some tune-ups before we left the port.” 

“That’s fine. There’s a few last minute things we need to take care of before we leave. That should be plenty of time,” said Shiro as he held out his hand. 

Lance shook it. “Alright then, see you at docking bay sixty-five.” 

“Docking bay sixty-five, in a half hour. Sounds good. See you then.” Shiro turned, and flanked by Matt and Pidge, walked out of the bar. 

“Are you sure the Alteans will be able to help us find our parents?” asked Pidge. 

“No doubt about it. They have the best technology in the universe. And they trade with just about everyone. If there’s any place someone would have heard of where your parents were taken, it would be Altea.” 

“Good, I just hope we can find them before something bad happens,” said Matt. 

“I’m sure we will. Now come on, we need to get ready for our trip.” 

 

**Scene from** **_Return of the Alteans_ **

 

“Wowee, man, you’re doing pretty good for yourself!” said Lance as he spun around to get a good look at the city. 

Rolo chuckled. “Hey, it’s pretty good here at Senfama, what can I say? We’re thriving, we have plenty of food, practically no crime . . . yeah, life is good. So, what brings you to my side of the universe?” 

“Oh, we’re helping Pidge here look for her parents,” said Lance, pointing at Pidge. 

“Pidge? Interesting name for a girl, but I like it.” 

“Thanks, it’s actually my nickname.” 

“Still, I like it.” 

“Well, thank you!” said Pidge with a beam. Hunk snorted as Lance shot Rolo a glare and scooted a little closer to Pidge. Rolo grinned before turning around and continuing the tour. 

“So, you’re just passing through?” 

“Well, actually, we were hoping you could let us ask around to see if anyone’s heard or seen anything pertaining to Pidge’s parents,” said Hunk. 

“Oh, sure, we’ll be glad to help. As a matter of fact, I think you got here just in time. We just got another group of traders in. Maybe you can start with them,” said Rolo. 

“Really? Thank you so so much! How can we repay you?” said Pidge. Lance started glaring between the back of Pidge’s head and Rolo. 

“Oh, why don’t you have lunch with me? I’m sure you guys must be hungry.” 

“Oh man, you have no idea,” said Hunk. 

“Lunch would great. Lance?” 

Lance groaned and sighed. “Yeah, fine, lunch will be good.” 

“Great!” cheered Pidge and Hunk. 

“Awesome! The mess hall is just around the corner. Lunch should be set up for me by now. Let’s check.” Rolo led them around the corner, and the doors opened. The four looked into the mess hall, and gasped. Lotor was sitting at the head of the table. 

“Well welcome,” he said nonchalantly. 

Lance whipped out his gun and began shooting at him, but Lotor blocked the shots with his lightsaber before snatching the gun away from Lance using the Force. 

“My my, that’s no way to treat one’s host,” said Lotor as he dropped the gun to the floor. 

Lance turned to try and leave, but several Galran robots showed up in the hall behind them. Lance backed up, placing himself between Pidge, Hunk, and the soldiers. 

“They showed up just before you did. I'm really sorry,” said Rolo. 

Lance glared at him. “Yeah, I’ll bet you are.” 

“Now come on, come eat. The food’s not poisoned, I promise. No use killing you if you have information I want,” said Lotor.

Lance glanced at his friends before entering the room. They followed him to the table, sat down, and began to eat. 

Meanwhile, Keith, Shiro, and Matt were on their way back to Olkarion with Slav, and they couldn’t wait. All three were tired of listening to him talk. 

“How much longer?” muttered Matt with a moan as Slav burst into another lengthy talk about math, alternate universes, and chances for survival. 

“Another varga,” muttered Keith, his eye was beginning to twitch.

Shiro’s eye also was twitching. “Yippee, can’t wait.” 

The screen flashed to life and Allura’s face appeared. 

“Allura!” said Keith with relief. But then he noticed her worried expression. “What’s wrong?” 

“We just received a coded message telling us that Pidge, Lance, and Hunk have been captured by Lotor at Senfama!” 

“No,” whispered Shiro. 

“Pidge!” Matt glanced at Keith. “If we head over there now, how long will it take to get there?” 

Keith pushed a few buttons on the console. “Ten dobashes.” 

“But we have Slav with us,” said Shiro. “We can’t take him with us and practically hand him back to the Galra!” 

“I think it will be fine, provided he stays with you at all times. You’re the only ship close enough to help. I know Lotor has his ways of getting information, and I don’t want to put them through anything like that.” 

Keith nodded. “Understood. We’re heading to Senfama.” 

“Thank you, and all of you, be careful.” 

“We will Princess, don’t worry. We’ll make sure Keith gets back to both of you safe and sound.” 

Allura smiled. “Thank you Shiro.” She turned to Keith and blew him a kiss. He blew one back. 

“Give my love to . . .” Baby sounds interrupted him. Allura bent down and came back up with a little girl in her arms. She had her mother’s white hair, but a single curl came down her face, making her hairstyle look a little more like Keith’s. “Hey Larmina, you be good for mommy, alright? Daddy will be back soon.” Larmina put her hand out and opened and closed her fingers. Keith smiled and waved back before blowing each of them kisses. 

“Good luck,” said Allura, before the screen went black. 

“Alright, time to go save Hunk, Pidge, and Lance,” said Keith as he altered course, heading towards Senfama. 


End file.
